Un Nuevo Amor
by hotaru-01
Summary: Kagome al borde de la desesperacion por el dolor que le causa ver a Inuyasha con Kikyo decide quitarse la vida, pero un hermoso Youkai peliplata la salva y junto a él, ambos iniciaran una nueva y gran aventura para derrotar a Naraku y sus nuevos aliados.
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Han pasado dos largos años desde que Kagome pisó por primera vez el Sengoku, aunque aún no han derrotado a Naraku, ciertas cosas han cambiado, después de tanto tiempo, al fin, Sango y Miroku se comprometieron, aunque no por ello cesaron sus ya habituales peleas.  
El grupo sigue unido aunque con un nuevo componente que es Kikyo, la sacerdotisa fue resucitada gracias a la ayuda del espíritu de Midoriko y el gran poder espiritual de Kagome, esta última gracias a un entrenamiento especial y arduo perfecciono sus habilidades como miko y se ha vuelto tan fuerte como Kikyo, ambas se llevan bien y luchan juntas apoyando a sus amigos, aunque eso no evita que a veces haya cierto recelo entre ellas ya que ambas sienten amor por Inuyasha, quien aun no decide entre ambas. Todos siguen juntos persiguiendo a Naraku para recuperar los fragmentos de la perla y lograr liberar a Kohaku.

En el grupo del Taiyoukai casi todo sigue igual, Rin ha crecido un poco y quiere a Sesshomaru como a un padre, Jaken por su parte, sigue fiel a su "amo" y le ha tomado más cariño a Rin aunque no lo demuestre, y si le preguntan seguro lo negaría, Ah-un sigue fiel, junto a ellos y le gusta llevar a la pequeña en su lomo; por su parte Sesshomaru sigue mostrándose frio y soberbio, aunque le ha tomado un gran cariño a Rin, la quiere como a una hija aunque siempre la trata fríamente, ellos siguen unidos yendo tras Naraku para destruirlo.

Naraku ya tiene reunida la mitad de la Shikon-no-tama, y planea terminar de reunir la perla para volverse invencible y lograr su venganza contra Kikyo e Inuyasha, a su lado siguen Kohaku que aun no recuerda su pasado; Kagura que alberga un gran odio hacia Sesshomaru, después que este la rechazara; Kana quien sigue siendo de gran utilidad; Goshinki que cada día alimenta más su odio hacia Inuyasha y por último pero no menos importante Hakudoshi que en estos dos últimos años ha crecido e incrementado sus poderes, aunque tiene fuertes debates interiores ya que al llevar el corazón de Naraku en su interior tiene sentimientos, aunque intenta concentrarse por completo en su naturaleza malvada.


	2. Capitulo 1 (Parte 1)

**Datos de interés: **

**(...) comentario de la autora **

**"..." pensamientos de los personajes **

**'….' expresiones sarcásticas que utilizan a veces los personajes**

**[...] un lugar **

****** cambio de escena **

**... un recuerdo **

**=== una escena de recuerdos **

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, pero teniendo en cuenta que no voy a sacar ningún bien económico con esto hagan el favor de no denunciarme ¿si?. Además si me denuncian se quedan sin saber como continua el fanfic.**

**Capítulo 1 (Parte 1)**

****

Era otro día normal en el Sengoku, el sol brillaba imponente en lo alto del cielo, el ambiente era encantador, solo se oía el canto de los pájaros y el bailar de las hojas, de pronto aquella calma se vio abruptamente interrumpida por unas fuertes voces.

— ¡Usted es un monje pervertido, nunca va a cambiar! —exclamó muy enojada la exterminadora— no sé por qué acepte ser su prometida si siempre esta coqueteando con otras mujeres —el rostro de la joven estaba rojo de rabia.  
—Pero Sanguito, yo no hice nada malo, solo salude amablemente a esa joven —en el rostro del joven monje se apreciaba la marca de una mano— sabes que eres la única para mí —se acerco cariñosamente a la exterminadora para tocarle en donde no debía.  
— ¡Ah pervertido! —gritó tirándole su hiratsu (boomerang) en la cabeza, dejando a un monje inconsciente.  
—Sango tranquilízate sino terminaras matando al monje Miroku —la bella miko del futuro intento calmar a su amiga— "nunca cambiaran" —pensó divertida al ver al monje inconsciente.  
—Esto es cosa de todos los días —Kikyo rió sin poder evitarlo— aunque nunca me cansare de verlos peleando.  
— ¡Feh! eso le pasa a ese monje tonto por pervertido —exasperado el hanyou solo le limitaba a ver con un gesto de desaprobación al inconsciente monje.  
—El chucho tiene razón —intervino el pequeño kitsune con una media sonrisa formada en los labios.  
— ¿A quién le dices chucho mocoso? — el hanyou le dio al pequeño zorro un fuerte golpe en la cabeza— respétame.  
— ¡Ah! Kagome el chucho me ha pegado —el pequeño zorro con ojos llorosos, corrió y se aferro a las piernas de la joven miko.  
— ¡Inuyasha! —exclamó muy molesta Kagome.  
— Feh, ¿qué quieres?- el hanyou temeroso la miró de reojo.  
— ¡Osuwari! no te atrevas a golpear a Shippo —enojada con él, la miko lo envió al suelo con el ya conocido conjuro.  
—El empezó además no tienes porque hacerme esto niña tonta —gruño un molesto hanyoi enterrado en el suelo.  
— ¡Ah! Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari —al oírla insultarla, la miko furiosa pronunció repetidamente el conjuro para enterrarlo aún más—eres imposible me voy a mi casa tonto —cogió su mochila ya dispuesta a irse al pozo de los huesos.  
—Calmaos los dos, no es momento de discutir nos estamos acercando al rastro de Naraku y tenemos que seguir —la sacerdotisa intento actuar de mediadora— por favor Kagome no le hagas caso a Inuyasha, ya sabes cómo se pone, muchas veces es peor que un niño —Kikyo veía con desaprobación a Inuyasha, elevando un poco una ceja— tu Inuyasha no le pegues a Shippo, él es solo un niño —miró seriamente al hanyou- y no molestes más a Kagome por favor —la sacerdotisa se mostraba algo exaltada , creyendo que un día terminaría por perder la paciencia.  
-Kagome, tu deberías ser tan razonable como lo es Kikyo, no entiendo como eres su reencarnación —el hanyou hablaba sin pensar, sin darse cuenta que en los ojos de la miko brillaba un destello de dolor— aunque haya pasado el tiempo sigues siendo una niña tonta e inmadura —prosiguió burlón.  
—Inuyasha ¡OSUWARI! TE ODIO !OSUWARI! —grito llena de dolor— ¿cómo puedes decir eso de mi después de que yo siempre he estado a tu lado?, y entiende de una vez, yo no soy Kikyo —lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas— ¡soy Kagome, ¿entiendes?, ¡soy Kagome! —miró al suelo para evitar que todos siguieran viendo sus lágrimas— Kikyo y yo somos personas distintas y si yo soy una niña tonta e inmadura tu solo eres un gran idiota —llena de rabia y tristeza la joven miko se fue corriendo, llorando e intentando huir del profundo dolor que sentía.  
— ¡Qué diablos! — lanzó un bufido el hanyoi— yo solo le dije la verdad no sé porque se molesto tanto —mientras hablaba miraba de reojo el camino que tomo Kagome, sintiendo un poco de culpabilidad.  
—Chucho tonto ya hiciste llorar a Kagomesita —el kitsune le hablo enojado, tomando impulso, saltó y le dio al hanyou un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.  
-Eres un tonto Inuyasha, tu sabes que Kagome te quiere, ¿cómo se te ocurre compararla con Kikyo?, sabes bien que odia que las compares —la exterminadora estaba roja de ira— Kikyo no es nada contra ti, lo sabes, es solo que a veces Inuyasha es un inconsciente y lástima a mi amiga —aún algo exaltada, suspiro con enojo.  
-No te preocupes Sango, te entiendo, y te doy toda la razón, a mí tampoco me gustaría que me comparasen con nadie —la sacerdotisa le dirigió una dura mirada a Inuyasha— Sango será mejor que vayas a ver como se encuentra Kagome, debe necesitarte en este momento —le sugirió con preocupación en su mirada.  
—Si Sanguito ve a buscar a la señorita Kagome —el monje se despertaba de su inconsciencia, ya recuperado del golpe de la exterminadora.  
—Eso haré, pero cuando regrese quiero hablar seriamente contigo Inuyasha, esta situación no puede seguir —la joven miro seriamente al hanyou  
—Te acompaño Sango, yo también quiero ver como se encuentra Kagome —el pequeño zorro camino hacia la exterminadora.  
—Esta bien Shippo vamos —le decía tomando la pequeña mano del kitsune y tomando el sendero por donde minutos antes había desaparecido Kagome llorando.

Después de la discusión con Inuyasha una muy abatida Kagome corrió hasta donde le dieron sus piernas, y llegó hasta unas lagunas de aguas termales, se acerco a una de ellas e inclinándose vio su reflejo, por su rostro corrían abundantes lagrimas de dolor y tristeza, se preguntaba ¿por qué Inuyasha nunca la tomaba en cuenta?, ¿por qué le dolía tanto cada insulto y burla de Inuyasha hacia ella?, rió ante ese pensamiento, ella sabía muy bien por qué le dolía tanto, era por qué lo amaba, pero no podía negar que sentía que Inuyasha solo amaba a Kikyo. Se sentía muy confundida, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, por un lado quería que Inuyasha fuera feliz con la persona que amaba, también quería que Kikyo fuera feliz ya que ahora era su amiga y había cambiado mucho y la apreciaba, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir celos, tristeza y un profundo dolor.  
Estando entre tantos sentimientos encontrados se sentía tonta e indefensa"Inuyasha tiene razón no soy más que una niña tonta y débil que solo les estorba" —pensó Kagome muy triste—" Todo sería mejor si yo no estuviera aquí, si yo muriera todos estarían mejor"— se decía interiormente— "Quizás debería morirme por el bien de mis amigos y por la felicidad de Inuyasha y Kikyo, porque si sigo con vida ellos no serán felices yo solo quiero que sean felices"— pensaba la miko en un estado de profunda depresión.  
Sin saber cómo se encontró caminado a través de las lagunas de aguas termales, hasta llegar a un profundo precipicio, se detuvo en el borde del profundo abismo, miro hacia abajo y solo vio que en el fondo había un gran río con una feroz corriente, ella sintió que si se lanzaba lograría calmar ese dolor que la agobiaba, solo quería eso— " Solo quiero que ya no duela tanto esto que siento, solo quiero que todos sean felices, solo quiero ser feliz"— pensó sonriendo para sí misma y dejándose caer.

Continuara...

Si os ha gustado dejar comentarios :) muchas gracias, pronto seguire.


	3. Capitulo 1 (Parte 2)

**Datos de interés:**

(...) comentario de la autora

"..." pensamientos de los personajes

'….' expresiones sarcásticas que utilizan a veces los personajes

[...] un lugar

**** cambio de escena

... un recuerdo

=== una escena de recuerdos

Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, pero teniendo en cuenta que no voy a sacar ningún bien económico con esto hagan el favor de no denunciarme ¿si?. Además si me denuncian se quedan sin saber como continua el fanfic .

**Capítulo 1 (Parte 2)**

**[EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE]**

— ¿Sientes el olor de Kagome, Shippo? — pregunto la exterminadora al pequeño zorro.

—Si Sango, es por aquí— el pequeño le señaló un camino a la joven.

— Esta bien entonces vamos, solo espero que Kagome se encuentre bien—la exterminadora se encontraba preocupada ya que el rastro de su amiga los había llevado algo lejos de su campamento.

—Si Sango yo también espero que este bien Kagome, esta vez sí se alejó bastante, debe estar cansada de tanto correr—el pequeño kitsune también se encontraba preocupado— y todo por culpa del perro pulgoso — se expresó enojado—cuando aprenderá mantener cerrado su hocico.

—Tienes razón Shippo, esta vez Inuyasha se paso de la raya, como pudo atreverse a comparar a Kagome y Kikyo, pero cuando regresemos me va a escuchar ese tonto— levanto en alto un puño.

—Si Sango tienes que darle su merecido al chucho por tonto— sonrió al imaginar a Inuyasha siendo golpeado brutalmente por la exterminadora.

—No tengas duda de eso, pero ahora lo más importante es encontrar a Kagome, tengo un mal presentimiento así que mejor apurémonos- dijo muy preocupada—

—Sango, tienes toda la razón—

—Vamos Shippo y espero estar equivocada, espero que Kagome se encuentre bien—se llevo la mano al pecho.

—Eso espero yo también Sango—el kitsune se conmovió ante tal muestra de preocupación de la exterminadora.

—Démonos prisa—le dedicó una sonrisa al pequeño.

—Si—le sonrió también.

**[EN EL CAMPAMENTO DE INUYASHA]**

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así ustedes?—decía el hanyoi al ver que sus amigos posaban sobre él miradas de desaprobación.

—Deberías ir a ayudar a Sango y a Shippo a encontrar a la señorita Kagome, Inuyasha—el monje lo miro duramente.

- ¡Feh! ¿Por qué tendría que ir yo? — decía tratando de sonar indiferente aunque en el fondo estaba preocupado porque Sango y Shippo tardaban.

—Por que la señorita Kagome se fue por tu culpa—miró seriamente al mitad perro.

—No fue mi culpa, yo solo le dije la verdad—respondió de manera despreocupada aunque en realidad sentía una punzada de culpabilidad.

—Inuyasha cuando crecerás, te comportas como un niño caprichoso—se podía oír la crispación del joven monje en su voz.

—No me digas nada, monje pervertido—

—No solo yo pienso eso de ti, también lo piensan Sango, Shippo, Kirara incluso la señorita Kikyo.

—Miau miau— afirmo la youkai gato.

— ¡Feh! ya callaros los dos— el hanyou los miro molesto.

—¿Le pasa algo señorita Kikyo?—preguntó el monje al percatarse del silencio de la joven— ¿Se encuentra bien?.

— ¿Ah? si estoy bien solo que ...— no dijo más para no preocupar a sus amigos, aunque en realidad si estaba muy preocupada, sentía que algo malo le podía haber sucedido a Kagome pero prefirió callar ya que solo era una sensación que tenía.

— ¿Qué? señorita Kikyo ¿qué pasa?- preguntó al ver que la sacerdotisa no termino lo que iba a decir.

—Nada no se preocupe su excelencia, son cosas mías no me haga caso—le dedico una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿Segura que estas bien Kikyo?, te conozco y sé que algo te preocupa—miro fijamente a la sacerdotisa.

—Ya dije que estoy bien Inuyasha, no te preocupes—desvió la mirada, evadiendo los ojos del hanyou, para que este no notara que mentía.

—Bueno si tú lo dices, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi Kikyo—le sonrió.

—Si lo se Inuyasha, pero ya te dije que no me pasa nada—se le notaba dubitativa, cosa que el hanyou noto inmediatamente.

—Kikyo te conozco se que algo me oculta— la miro serio.

—Si Inuyasha tiene razón, su mirada la delata, díganos que le sucede señorita Kikyo, puede confiar en nosotros—el monje la miro comprensivamente

—Bueno es que tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de Kagome, como si algo malo le hubiera pasado—se le oía preocupada — pero no se los quise decir para no preocuparlos en vano, quizás esté equivocada.

—Pensándolo bien, creo que Sango y Shippo ya han tardado demasiado—el joven monje dirigió una mirada hacia el camino que anteriormente había tomado su joven prometida.

—Teneis razón, mejor vamos a buscarlos para estar seguros que se encuentran bien— el mitad perro se sintió angustiado.

—Si Inuyasha tienes razón lo mejor es ir a buscarlos para asegurarnos que estén bien—la joven suspiro aliviada.

—Está bien entonces, Inuyasha ¿detectas el olor de la señorita Kagome?— pregunto el monje

—Sí, vamos es por aquí, será mejor darnos prisa— el hanyou cargó a Kikyo sobre su espalda y salió corriendo.

—Bueno entonces vamos Kirara— el monje montó sobre la youkai gato y fue tras sus amigos.

Después que Kagome se lanzo del precipicio, cerro fuertemente los ojos, mientras caía recordó gratos momentos de su vida, recordó a su familia, a sus amigos, a Inuyasha y todo lo vivido hasta ese momento con sus seres queridos. También recordó los momentos tristes y todos los peligros sufridos; la joven sentía el viento contra su cuerpo, mientras caía se sentía ligera, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, pero de pronto sintió que caía más rápido, abrió un momento los ojos y entonces se percato que ya estaba por caer al río, pensó que moriría, y que al fin se sentiría libre de tanto dolor; volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintió que su cuerpo golpeaba fuertemente contra el agua, como su cuerpo se hundía entre las aguas y era arrastrado por la fuerte corriente del río, Kagome solo se relajo y sonrió para sí "Al fin seré libre de este sentimiento, ya no sentiré más dolor, todos serán felices" pensó antes de perder el conocimiento.

Continuara...

Este es un nuevo capitulo espero os haya gustado, por favor comentad :D muchas gracias.

Sasunaka doki muchas gracias por comentar guapa :D espero te guste este nuevo.

leidy otaku

me alegra que te gustara espero disfrutes esta nueva entrega. :D


	4. Capitulo 2

**Un Nuevo Amor**

**Datos de interés:**

**(...) comentario de la autora**

**"..." pensamientos de los personajes**

**'….' expresiones sarcásticas que utilizan a veces los personajes**

**[...] un lugar**

****** cambio de escena**

**... un recuerdo**

**=== una escena de recuerdos**

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, pero teniendo en cuenta que no voy a sacar ningún bien económico con esto hagan el favor de no denunciarme ¿si?. Además si me denuncian se quedan sin saber como continua el fanfic .**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2 **

**[En medio del bosque]**

—Por aquí Sango, el olor de Kagome se dirige hacia allí— el pequeño señaló un camino entre la espesura del bosque.  
—Entonces vamos hacia allí Shippo, démonos prisa, que estoy muy preocupada por Kagome—la joven sentía ansiedad.  
—Sí, venga vamos— le sonrió.

Después de atravesar el sendero, en medio de frondosos arboles, llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban las aguas termales donde minutos antes había estado Kagome.  
Ambos quedaron maravillados por lo que veían, eres un lugar precioso, repleto de lagunas de aguas termales, el lugar transmitía una confortable calidez.  
— ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí Shippo?, porque yo no veo a Kagome por ningún lado— decía algo extrañada la exterminadora.  
—Estoy seguro, hasta aquí llega el rastro de Kagome— decía muy seguro el pequeño.  
— ¿Qué acaso ya no sientes su olor?.  
— No, yo no lo puede sentir, porque de las aguas termales sale demasiado vapor y hay demasiada humedad en el ambiente—el pequeño estaba algo apenado— lo siento Sango, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que el kagome estuvo aquí.  
— Pero por aquí ya no hay mas camino, solo está el precipicio Shippo— dijo algo preocupada- ¿estás seguro que no tomo otro camino?, quizás sí estuvo aquí pero se marcho a otro lugar o quizás algún youkai se la llevo— su corazón se altero ante tal pensamiento.  
— No sango estoy totalmente seguro, que aquí estuvo — el pequeño estaba seguro de sí mismo.  
—Entonces Shippo, ¿a donde pudo ir Kagome? Esto me parece demasiado extraño—  
— A que te refieres sango no te entiendo, ¿qué le pudo pasar a Kagome?— el pequeño miro fijamente a la exterminadora.  
— ¡Al fin los encontré!— el hanyou se detuvo al lado del kitsune y la exterminadora— ¿donde esta Kagome?— pregunto mientras se agachaba para bajar a Kikyo de su espalda.  
— Sango sucede algo— la sacerdotisa se preocupo al ver el rostro angustiado de la joven— Sango respóndeme, ¿te pasa algo?, ¿dónde está Kagome?—su preocupación fue creciendo al ver que la exterminadora no le contestaba.  
— No lo sé, según el olor de Kagome que siguió Shippo, ella estuvo aquí pero no sabemos que pudo haberle pasado—dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento.  
—Inuyasha, ¿tú sientes el aroma de Kagome? — se volvió para preguntarle al hanyou.  
—Sí, lo sentí, pero solo llega hasta aquí, ya que hay mucha humedad y vapor y no puedo captar su aroma, aunque estoy seguro que estuvo aquí- dijo muy convencido-  
— Ves sango, yo tenía razón, Kagome estuvo aquí, ¿pero donde pudo irse?, si hubiera regresado, nos la hubiéramos cruzado ya que el único camino es por donde vinimos— el pequeño kitsune puso una mano bajo su barbilla buscando una explicación.  
—Shippo tiene razón, la señorita Kagome no pudo haber regresado— el monje de un salto bajo de Kirara.  
—Si, el monje libidinoso tiene razón, ¡Feh! , ahora donde se habrá metido esa tonta—frunció el seño enojado, aunque interiormente estaba algo preocupado— " donde puede haberse ido Kagome, espero que no le haya sucedido nada malo"—  
—Venid a ver esto— la sacerdotisa se arrodillo ante el precipicio, señalando algo que estaba enganchado a una rama.  
—Un momento— el mitad se perro se puso pálido— ¿Esa no es la mochila de Kagome?

Todos miraron al hanyou sin poder creerlo y un pequeño grito de angustia escapo de la garganta de Sango.  
— ¿Eso qué significa?—exclamo casi desesperada la exterminadora  
— ¿Por que la mochila de Kagome esta allí abajo?— pregunto inocentemente el pequeño zorro.  
— Inuyasha eso quiere decir que puede...— el monje no dijo más porque no queria creerlo.

Inuyasha estaba en shock de solo pensar en lo que pudo haber ocurrido, su cabeza imaginaba mil cosas y ninguna era buena, lo que aumentaba su desesperación.

— Si, Miroku puede que Kagome haya caído por el precipicio, es la única respuesta que le encuentro a que su mochila este alli abajo — los ojos de la sacerdotisa se llenaron de lágrimas — pero ¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido eso?  
— Señorita Kikyo ¿usted cree que la señorita Kagome se haya lanzado?—  
— ¡No eso no! Kagome jamás se lanzaría, no creo que haya caído— exclamo el mitad perro saliendo del shock en el que se encontraba—debe estar por alguna parte, ella debe estar bien, tiene que estar bien, así que dejen de decir estupideces—grito exasperado.  
—Inuyasha cálmate, mejor dejemos de perder el tiempo y vayamos hacia el rio a buscarla por favor tenemos que asegurarnos si nuestras sospechas son ciertas —dijo la sacerdotisa entre sollozos y arrodillándose intentando dar un poco de apoyo moral a Sango que arrodillada en el suelo lloraba desconsoladamente.  
—Demonos prisa, Kagome tiene que estar bien ella es fuerte, seguro está bien—la exterminadora hablo intentando calmar sus sollozos, se puso de pie y estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero fue sujetada por el monje.  
— ¡Todo es tu culpa Inuyasha!—el pequeño zorro, le señalo acusador— ¡si algo le pasa a Kagome va a ser solo culpa tuya!—el kitsune hablo con tristeza y rabia a la vez.  
Inuyasha se sintió muy culpable luego de escuchar lo que dijo el pequeño y se apoyo en un árbol, estaba cabizbajo, sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho.  
— Shippo no digas tonterías, no es culpa de Inuyasha, ni de nadie— la voz del joven monje sonaba algo triste—lo más seguro es que la señorita Kagome no haya caído, pero si hubiera caído lo mas seguro es haya resbalado, solo fue un accidente y mejor vayamos a buscarla que si cayo por el precipicio, no debemos perder tiempo—  
—Tienes razón, yo me adelantare— despues de decir esto el mitad perro corrió lo más rápido que pudo.  
—Inuyasha ya se fue, vamos nosotros también seremos de gran ayuda— rodeo con sus brazos a Sango para animarla.  
— Si tiene razón su excelencia si más personas somos buscándola, más rápido la encontraremos —la sacerdotisa quería encontrar a Kagome, pero no podía evitar sentir celos, lo cual le hacia sentir culpable.  
— ¡Ya cállate!—grito desesperada y fuera de si la exterminadora— todo esto es culpa de Inuyasha, si es culpa de Inuyasha y tuya, ambos solo hacen sufrir a Kagome—estaba realmente furiosa de solo pensar que algo malo pudo haberle pasado a su amiga— si Kagome cayó por el acantilado, por más que haya sido un accidente Inuyasha y tu tienen la culpa porque si ese idiota no la hubiera comparado contigo Kagome no se habría ido y estaría bien— después de decir esto de nuevo rompió a llorar.  
—Sango cálmate, no es culpa de nadie, no tienes porque gritarle a la señorita Kikyo ella también esta tan angustiada como tú—el joven abrazo a su prometida— la señorita Kagome debe estar bien.  
— ¿Estar bien? ¡Estar bien!, como puedes decir eso, si cayó por el acantilado puede estar muerta, que no entiendes eso—se aparto bruscamente del monje.  
—Sango tranquilízate, no estamos seguros todavía, no sabemos si cayó— puso su mano sobro el hombro de su prometida.  
—Sango se que estas preocupada, yo también lo estoy, y su excelencia tiene razón, aun no estamos seguros que le paso a Kagome—le sonrió  
—Si por eso para asegurarnos es mejor ir a investigar— el monje miro a su prometida.  
— Quiero que Kagome vuelva—lloraba desesperadamente el kitsune.  
La exterminadora miro a Kikyo y se seco las lagrimas.  
—Está bien tienen razón mejor vallamos a averiguar—estaba algo mas calmada y con algo de esperanza de que Kagome pudiera estar bien—Cálmate Shippo ya verás que encontraremos a Kagome, ella estara bien y regresara con nosotros, — se arrodillo y acaricio cariñosamente la cabeza del pequeño, después de decir esto cargo a Shippo que estaba ya más calmado y subió a Kirara junto con Kikyo y Miroku-  
— Ya estamos todos, vámonos— el monje le sonrió a su prometida  
—Kikyo, te ruego me disculpes, no fue mi intención gritarte, sé que no tienes la culpa de nada, realmente lo siento perdóname—la joven se encontraba apenada y sin poder mirar a los ojos a la sacerdotisa.  
—Te entiendo Sango, no tienes porque disculparte, será mejor— luego de decir esto le dedico una sonrisa sincera.  
—Está bien, vamos Kirara, hacia el rio, vamos lo más rápido que puedas.  
Y así todos partieron en busca de Kagome...

* * *

Después que Inuyasha dejara a sus amigos, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo .

_" Sera posible que Kagome haya caído por el precipicio, ojala nos estemos equivocando y ella esté bien, si le pasara algo no me lo perdonaría jamás"_ pensaba muy triste el hanyou _"quizás Shippo tiene razón y yo tengo la culpa de todo, eso es cierto, lo único que hago es lastimarla, soy un idiota, siempre la insulto y la comparo con Kikyo, si algo le pasara a Kagome por mi culpa no me lo perdonaría jamás, ella siempre está a mi lado, y hasta resucito a kikyo por mí y yo solo le causo problemas, pero la verdad es que no se qué hacer, quiero a Kikyo, pero tambien a Kagome, ni siquiera yo sé a quien amo realmente, lo único que comprendo es que ambas son especiales e importantes en mi vida, cuando encuentre a Kagome le pediré disculpas, y creo que tendré que decidir, lo malo es que no quiero separarme de ninguna de las dos, no me imagino mi vida sin Kagome, sin su dulzura, sin su apoyo, dios incluso extrañaría sus !osuwaris! o sin la calidez y la sonrisa de Kikyo"_ ante estos pensamientos Inuyasha se sonrojo _"sera mejor que deje de pensar en eso, ahora lo importante es concentrarme en encontrar a Kagome, ! dios que no le haya pasado nada!" _el mitad perro apresuro aun más el paso.

* * *

**[A la orilla del rio ( unos metros lejos de el grupo de Inuyasha]**

Lejos de donde se encontraba Inuyasha y sus amigos, a las orillas del río, yacía el cuerpo de una bella y joven miko a punto de morir, muy lastimado tanto física como mentalmente.

_"__Me siento extraña, solo escucho que los latidos de mi corazón cada vez son mas débiles y mi cuerpo mas ligero, me siento como si volara"_ una cálida lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de la bella joven _" siento gran paz, me siento liberada, se que es lo mejor para todos… por favor Inuyasha se feliz…"_

Muy cerca del lugar donde se hallaba la joven miko, estaba un grupo conformado por un taiyoukai, un youkai sapo, una pequeña niña y un dragón.

—Amo Sesshomaru, Rin tiene hambre y está cansada—se veía a la niña muy agotada y sonrojada por tanto caminar—amo Rin quisiera comer algo—

—Ya cállate niña, no molestes a mi amo bonito—refunfuño algo fastidiado el demonio sapo.

La imponente figura frente a ellos se dio la vuelta y los vio con su habitual mirada fría.

—Jaken ve al rio con Rin y Ah-Un y pescar algo para que podáis comer, descansaremos un momento—luego de terminar de hablar se sentó al pie de un enorme árbol y dirigió su mirada al horizonte.

—Si amito bonito, como usted diga— dirigió su vista hacia la niña que esta saltaba feliz por la noticia— vamos al río, Rin de paso aprovechas y te das un baño mientras estoy pescando—decía el pequeño sapo con algo de molestia en la voz.

—Ssi rin quiere darse un baño necesito tanto refrescarme— contesto muy sonriente.

— Entonces date prisa y deja de perder el tiempo saltante como tonta, apresúrate o te dejo— el pequeño demonio le dio la espalda a la niña, cogió las riendas de Ah-Un y se dirigió hacia el río.

* * *

**[Camino al río (Grupo de Inuyasha)]**

—Ya falta poco para llegar al río—el monje estaba algo sudoroso por el calor que hacía.

—Que bueno porque tenemos que averiguar lo más pronto posible si Kagome en realidad cayo o no—la exterminadora frotaba sus manos angustiada.

—Mirad ya llegamos muchachos, es mejor separarnos para buscar algún rastro o indicio que nos indique si realmente Kagome cayo del acantilado-—dijo la sacerdotisa bajando de un solo salto de Kirara —yo iré con Sango hacia el lado norte por donde está la cascada y tu Miroku ve con Kirara y Shippo hacia el sur, cuando terminemos nos reuniremos aquí ¿qué os parece?—

—Está bien, vamos será mejor empezar cuanto antes—decía decidida la exterminadora emprendiendo el camino señalado.

—Vamos Shippo, Kirara, hay que darnos prisa, venid conmigo—el monje se dirigió al lado contrario que la exterminadora junto al pequeño zorrito y la gata.

Después de separarse empezaron su búsqueda de Kagome rogando de corazón que solo estuvieran equivocados y que a su amiga no le haya pasado nada.

Por otro lado Inuyasha que había llegado minutos antes al rio, había ido buscando algún rastro de por el lado norte sin saber que el débil cuerpo de Kagome se encontraba en el lado contrario, pero no lo pudo olfatear ya que el agua se lo impedía. En su mente solo rogaba que su bella acompañante y amiga estuviera bien, solo deseaba encontrarla con vida, sana y salva, aunque estuviera molesta, él solo quería que ella le volviera a sonreír y hasta se alegraría que le dijera el conjuro.

Busco muy minuciosamente por todo el lado norte, intento buscar algún rastro o indicio de Kagome pero no hallo nada, cuando se dirigía hacia el lado sur, se encontró con Miroku, Kirara y Shippo que iban hacia donde el había estado minutos antes.

— Mirad es Inuyasha, hay que preguntarle si tiene alguna pista—el pelinegro alzo la mano para llamar la atención del hanyou.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha!—gritó el kitsune para que el hanyou se percate de sus presencias.

— ¿Eh? —el mitad perro se sorprendió al oír los gritos ya que había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones que no se había percatado de la presencia de sus amigos— Shippo, Miroku, Kirara ¿qué hacen aquí? —les dirigió una mirada curiosa.

—Estamos buscando alguna pista de la señorita Kagome por este lado del río— el monje le brindo una sonrisa cálida para confortarlo un poco.

—Por alla no encontraran nada —dijo señalando el lugar donde minutos antes había buscado a Kagome—yo ya busque por allí y no hay nada —bajo la cabeza y suspirando derrotado.

—No te desanimes Inuyasha, mira mejor vayamos a ayudar a la señorita Kikyo y a Sango, ellas fueron hacia el sur—le comento intentando levantarle los ánimos y logro su cometido.

—Si monje tienes razón será mejor ir a ayudarlas—se mostro algo mas animado.

—Bien, entonces vamos.

Así ellos se dirigieron hacia donde minutos antes se habían dirigido Sango y Kikyo.

* * *

**[ En la cascada]**

Jaken y Rin habían llegado a la cascada, Jaken indico a Rin que se quedara en la orilla ya que la corriente estaba un poco fuerte, y él se dispuso a pescar. Rin camino por la orilla acercándose a la cascada por que le gustaba que algunas gotas que salpicaban le refrescaran el rostro.

—No te vayas a meter en el agua niña, si quieres bañarte hazlo pero en este lado que esta poco profundo— el youkai sapo le señalo un lugar cerca a él.

—Sí, señor Jaken— cuando la niña se disponía a ir a bañarse se percato de algo extraño, en la orilla cerca a la cascada se veía una silueta extraña, Rin se acerco y vio a una mujer con falda corta de color verde, la vio de espaldas y entonces grito.

— Jaken ven aquí ahora, mira aquí hay una persona, parece estar mal tenemos que ayudarla—la niña se fue acercando lentamente a la silueta.

—No ni lo pienses es una humana, contigo ya tenemos suficiente—la miro enojado el pequeño sapo.

Rin ignorando a Jaken y con todas sus fuerzas dio vuelta a la mujer para poder mirarle el rostro, y al verla se sorprendió mucho, casi se podría decir que se quedo en shock por algunos segundos, al ver a la joven compañera del hermano de su amo, la muchacha que le salvo la vida y a la cual la niña desde que la conoció le tomo cariño.

—Pero si es la señorita Kagome—el rostro de la pequeña se torno muy triste al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la bella miko— que le pudo haber pasado—

— ¡Ah! es la mujer de ese hibrido, no importa que le haya pasado déjala y vámonos, sabes que el amo Sesshomaru se enojara, yo mejor termino de pescar y tu báñate si piensas hacerlo, porque apenas termine de pescar nos iremos—se dio la vuelta para seguir con lo suyo.

— ¡No! yo voy a ayudar a la señorita Kagome ella fue muy buena conmigo me salvo la vida, no puedo dejarla así, está muy mal casi no respira—las lagrimas amenazaban por caer por los hermosos ojos avellana de la pequeña.

—Entonces si ya casi no respira ¿para que te preocupas? déjala morir en paz—el youkai sapo se mostro burlón.

— ¡No! , no la pienso dejar, si no me ayudas a curarla yo me quedo aquí con ella y no me iré—alzo un poco la voz pero se mostro decidida.

—Déjate de tonterías niña, yo no pienso ayudarte a curar a un humano—le dio la espalda y se disponía a irse cuando vio que la pequeña Rin, intentaba cargar a la miko.

—No importa lo que pienses, yo no la dejare— acoto muy seria

—Humanos quien los entiende, vámonos que ya hemos tardado demasiado, creo que ya pesque lo necesario—se estaba retirando cuando se percato que Rin no lo seguía—que esperas dije que ya nos vamos, ¿acaso quieres hacer enfadar a mi amo bonito?—la miro severo.

—Yo dije que no me iría sin la señorita Kagome—la pequeña se aferro al cuerpo de la joven que estaba inerte.

— ¡Humana tonta te he dicho ...—cuando estaba gritándole a Rin fue interrumpido.

—Se puede saber que sucede y porque tardan tanto —una voz en tono frio y gélido les reclamo.

—Amito bonito, lo que pasa es que esta niña me retrasa con sus tonterías—miro con enojo a la pequeña y luego miro a su amo.

— Rin, sabes que no podemos... —se quedo callado al observar a la persona que estaba tirada e inconsciente al lado de la niña—Se puede saber ¿qué diablos hace la mujer del hibrido aquí? —pregunto en tono molesto-

Rin estaba apenada y temerosa pero se armo de valor al ver el estado de Kagome.

—No sabemos cómo llego aquí yo la encontré en la orilla cerca a la cascada, estaba inconsciente— después de decir esto bajo la mirada, lanzo un gran suspiro para armarse de valor y seguir hablando ya que Sesshomaru la miraba como diciéndole que le terminara de explicar— y le dije al señor Jaken que no me iría sin ella —la pequeña sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda al ver la mirada de desaprobación que le lanzo su amo, pero sacando fuerzas de flaqueza prosiguió—no podía dejarla aquí amo Sesshomaru, ella me salvo la vida, solo intento devolverle el favor, es mi obligación, por favor—le rogo— permita que la ayude se lo suplico amo—

Sesshomaru solo se dio vuelta hizo una señal a Ah-Un para que se acercara y dirigió su vista hacia su fiel sirviente sapo.

— Jaken sube a esa humana al lomo de Ah- Un, la ayudaremos, y apresúrate que nos estamos retrasando—después de decir esto prosigo su camino.

—Si mi amo —le contesto luego de quedarse en shock por la reacción de su amo de ayudar a la humana.

—Muchas gracias amo Sesshomaru —la pequeña le dirigió una enorme sonrisa a su amo.

Jaken refunfuñando maldiciones por lo bajo, subió sin mucho cuidado a Kagome al lomo de Ah-Un y luego se interno en el bosque junto con Rin, siguiendo el mismo sendero que siguió minutos antes Sesshomaru.

**Continuara****….**

* * *

Me disculpo por haber tardado en subir este capitulo, pero os compenso como vereis haciendolo mas largo, asi que espero os guste y por favor comentad, no os preocupeis ya por suerte pronto termino los examenes y podre subir tan seguido como antes, espero que os guste este capitulo, disfrutarlo.


End file.
